


Marcel the nerd

by AgentPotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, School, beat up, brother, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentPotatoes/pseuds/AgentPotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel gets beat up in school. Harry goes to the principle and yells at him, trying to make things right. Principal doesn't help, so Harry's fixes it himself. Marcel meats Louis and they fall in love. With a side of Narry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcel the nerd

Marcel walked down the hallways adjusting the glasses on his face. Suddenly he was shoved up against the lockers.   
The school jocks, Derik, Brock, Justin and Andrew were standing their smirking at him.   
He gulped as Brock said "Hey nerd. How are you faggot?"  
Marcel stayed quiet. Fearing if he talked he would be him. But that sealed to make Brock mad.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled.  
Marcel stayed quiet.   
Brock then slammed him against the locker and growled "The nerds gone mute, huh?"   
Brock smashed his fist into Marcel's face. He cried out and grabbed his fave.  
Another fist came down on his stomach knocking the air out of him.  
Marcel gasped for air as the four laughed at his pain.

 

0000

 

Minutes Later Marcel was laying on the ground I'm pain. He could barely move. The four guys laughed and kicked him one more time before walking off. Later he heard someone yell his name. He opened his eyes to see his worried brother Harry.  
"It was those jocks wasn't it?"  
Marcel stayed quiet.  
Harry growled "I'm gonna kill them! Are you okay?" Marcel shook his head.   
Harry sighed and picked Marcel up. To Harry Marcel wasn't that heavy, plus Harry's quite strong, so he had no trouble carrying him to the nurses. 

As the nurse fixed him up the principal called him in. The principal said "As you know Marcel has been getting bullied a lot here. And I was thinking about sujesting him moving schools."  
"WHAT?! ARE YELLING YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! WHY DON'T YOU STOP THOSE DICKS FROM BEATING MY BROTHER UP?!"   
The principal said "We couldn't try, but we'd just be wasting out time. It's not something we could just stop."  
Harry stood up and jabbed his finger in the principles chest and yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WAIT OF TIME?! THAT'S MY BROTHER! DO SOMETHING OF I WILL!"   
Harry nostrils flared.   
How dare they say he'd be a waist of time?  
Harry slammed his fist down on the table and stormed out. School was over in a few minutes.   
Harry went looking for his friends Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn.   
When he found all the school was over. Harry found the four and stormed up to them with Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam behind him.  
Harry growled "This is for beating up my brother."   
He smashing his fist into Brock's face repeatidly. The other four ganged up on the other jocks. A few student gather around them.   
Teachers didn't even bother to stop.  
They didn't care.  
Harry didn't stop, he kept punching him till he was unconscious. When all of them were knocked out Harry pulled out a sharpie and wrote 'DON'T FUCK WITH MARCEL EVER AGAIN!' On their arms.  
Niall pulled on Harry's arms trying to get him to calm down.   
Niall is the only one who can calm Harry down after something like this. Niall knows Harry has anger issues.   
The five of them then walked down to the nurses to go get Marcel.  
Marcel was sleeping on the bed.  
They all awwe'd at how cute he looked. Louis gently shook him, trying to wake him up.  
Marcel mumbled something.  
Louis said "C'mon, wake up. Schools over."   
Marcel grumbled and held his arms out wanting to be carried. Louis picked the boy up bridal style and carried him out to the car.   
Harry and Niall walked out hand in hand seeing at they are dating. Yeah, Harry's gay. So is Marcel. That's why he's dating Louis. They all got into Liam's car and seeing as their wasn't enough seats Niall Sat on Harry's lap. 

Egh, the end?


End file.
